Jealousy
by Ro-Lal
Summary: Erza's been feeling a bit... Funny around Gray lately, ever since he stayed the night with her after her dilemma with Jellal and his imprisonment. But Titania's got this. She's got the balls to confront the man making her a victim of attraction. A continuation of "Surrender".


Erza sat at one of the tables, tapping her nail on the surface somewhat anxiously.

Yes, she was anxious. How could she not be? She was around Gray. Normally, that would be irrelevant to her.

But not since the last time she spent time with him. Not since she opened up to him. Since he comforted her. Since he played with her hair, and kissed her forehead. She'd felt it all. Gray must have thought she was asleep, and she was almost sure of it. She smiled to herself just a little at the memory of his touch. At the fact that he'd spent the night with her willingly.

_I'm embarrassed to confess._  
_I am a jealous girlfriend._  
_I want you to belong to me._  
_But I think they call that jealousy._

"G-Gray-sama~!"

Erza's faint smile faltered. Then became somewhat of a sneer.

Juvia's voice from across the guild hall was something... Irritating. Erza normally ignored it, as it was so common, like a routine. But it just wound her up. Her tapping quickened.

_I never say a word._  
_In case I come off needy._  
_I never say a word._  
_Leave you before you leave me._

The sound of Natsu and Gray arguing again seemed to calm her. '_At least he i_s_n't paying any attention to Juvia...' She thought._

However, seeing Gray as a man, and not as her childhood friend almost frightened Titania. No matter how she looked at it, she found herself running into doubt. Him spending time with her, and being physically affectionate, it didn't mean anything. Not necessarily. He could have just been... Doing what friends do.

_I think I'm fine, I think I'm tough._  
_Until I go and fall in love._  
_I always try hard to conceal._  
_But the more I hide, the worse I feel._

Either way, playing the coy little school girl? That wasn't Erza's style. Sure, Gray could reject her, tell her she was out of her mind, and perhaps even accuse her of seeking out a rebound.

A rebound? Was she trying to replace Jellal?

She wasn't. Her feelings for Jellal were still present. But she felt something quite similar now, every time she looked at Gray. Whenever she heard his voice, brushed him as she passed by the Ice-Make Mage.

_What is taking over me? Jealousy._  
_A bubbling inside of me? It's jealousy._  
_Controlling me, it's coming after me._  
_It's so easy, when you don't belong to me._

Breathlessness. A knot in her stomach. Chills.

She wanted him. And she would make it apparent.

"Erza, you doing okay?" Lucy asked, taking a seat next to her.

Erza looked over and smiled. "Yes, Lucy. I was just thinking." She replied.

Lucy smiled, feeling more at ease to know her friend was doing better. "Alright. I was just checking, 'cause... It's just odd to see you, well... _Not_ scolding Natsu and Gray." The blonde answered with a tiny giggle. Erza stood up, and gave her another reassuring smile.

"I'm just... Rather exhausted, is all. I suppose it's time for me to go." The red-haired Mage said. "Good night, Lucy." She said, with a little wave.

"G'night, Erza~" The blonde replied.

Erza said her good nights to the other Fairy Tail members paying her any attention, and she exited the small building. Immediately, she began to head in the direction of Gray's home. She didn't go all the way there, of course. She would make this... Casual. She stopped by an alley once she was half way there, and requipped to a simple dark skirt, and a black turtle-neck. And she waited for him.

It must have been about 15 minutes later when Gray finally passed by. He noticed her there immediately, and stopped abruptly. "Erza?" He muttered.

Erza smirked faintly and stepped forward. "Gray. I wanted to talk to you about something." She said casually.

Gray swallowed hard. "Yeah? What's up, Erza?" He replied, managing to sound equally as casual, even though his heart was racing. He'd been acting normal enough in the guild hall, and during missions, but now it was just them, alone. And Erza looking flawless as usual truly wasn't helping. The fact that this was completely unexpected, helped even less.

"I..." She paused to take another step forward. "I wanted to thank you. For the other night. It really helped, Gray. So thank you." She said in a sincere tone, looking up at him with a tiny smile. Gray's heart pounded once.

"You don't have to thank me, Erza. We're friends. It'd be a shitty one-time friend if I just left you there to suffer on your own, don't cha think?" He asked with a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

Erza crossed her arms over her chest, and her smile of sincerity evolved into one of amusement. "That's true. Your friendly kiss was also... Simply adorable." She added nonchalantly.

Even with the dim lighting of the town, and the dark sky being dominated by the moon, she could still see Gray's face gradually turning red, just slightly. A smirk quickly formed on her face.

"What're you talking about? I didn't-"

"Gray, I was still awake." She answered with a small giggle.

The red shade on Gray's cheeks darkened, and he avoided eye contact at this point, becoming a bit tense.

"... Alright, so that's it? That's why you've been distant, and quieter than usual?" He asked, shifting his feet.

Erza's smirk began to disappear. "No, Gray. Something was on my mind, that's all." She quickly answered.

Gray took a deep breath. "Listen, Erza. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. It didn't mean anything, really, I just..." He trailed off in the middle of his hopeless explanation, which he was making up on the spot anyway, upon noticing that Erza had closed the distance between them.

She raised her hand, and ran it through his dark hair gently before bringing it down to his face and setting it on his cheek. Her delicate thumb brushed his bottom lip lightly, and she began to lean in. Her opposite hand was placed down at his neck, and she spread her dainty fingers along it, reaching up to his jaw.

Erza could have sworn Gray stopped breathing in that moment. She was close enough that she could hear his rapid heartbeat, booming desperately in its current state of claustrophobia. Titania could feel her own cheeks heat up as she came closer to eliminating all the space between them.

"E-Erza..." Gray stammered in a barely audible whisper. Her name had barely left his lips when Erza's lips claimed his softly. Gently. But possessively. She tilted her head slightly, and didn't take her mouth from his. It took a couple of seconds for Gray to finally give in and return the demonstration of attraction she had given him.

Erza took his bottom lip between hers and sucked it lightly before she retracted, slowly. Gray moved his head in the direction of hers as she pulled away, unintentionally making it obvious that it all ended sooner than he wanted it to. The scarlet haired Mage kept her forehead pressed against his.

"... Are you just trying to mock me, Erza?" Gray asked, putting his arms around her waist somewhat aggressively, matching the mild frustration in his husky tone.

"If that was my intention, don't you think I'd have done this in front of everyone in the guild?" She whispered back.

Gray didn't answer. He only pulled her against his body completely, and tilted his head slightly before assaulting her lips in return. Erza didn't protest one bit as her own delicate hands moved down to his shoulders, and her slender arms slid around his neck.

_What is taking over me? Jealousy._  
_A bubbling inside of me? It's jealousy._  
_Controlling me, it's coming after me._  
_It's so easy, when you don't belong to me._

_Jealousy, it's jealousy._

**Someone requested a happier ending for Gray? Great, because I wanted one, too! I wrote this as a chapter of its own, since not everyone followed "Surrender". Maybe they'll find this one more easily~? Ro-Lal, out! -Salutes.-**


End file.
